Charms Corridor Confessions
by LeahLumos
Summary: "On this particular night, James Potter and Lily Evans were meant to patrol the castle, but instead of meeting up in the Entrance Hall as they usually would to start their rounds, the Head students met early when James was wandering around the third floor to pass the time and found Lily in a rather dire situation." Jily-Oneshot!


**A/N: **

**I feel like this could be better, but I'm still rather proud of it; so here, have a look and tell me what you think. :D **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**_Charms Corridor Confessions_**

The third floor Charms corridor was generally peaceful at this time of night. Most students were enclosed in the warmth of their common rooms, chatting amongst themselves, playing Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess, and Gobstones, or wishing their homework load was just that tad bit lighter. Others were snuggled up in their four-posters trying to get an early night's sleep for the lessons they were dreading the next day. The only exceptions to this rule were the students that occasionally walked down the hallway in order to complete their rounds.

On this particular night, James Potter and Lily Evans were meant to patrol the castle, but instead of meeting up in the Entrance Hall as they usually would to start their rounds, the Head students met early when James was wandering around the third floor to pass the time and found Lily in a rather dire situation.

* * *

Walking away from the scene and heading down the aforementioned corridor, James could tell Lily was about to explode. She hadn't stopped nagging at him since he lifted his Invisibility Cloak and revealed himself. Her shoulders were still shaking and she was clearly livid. Her emerald eyes had a dangerous glint to them, her creamy white skin was turning pink, and he could swear that her flaming red curls were crackling under the pressure. She had never looked more beautiful. Unfortunately, before he had the time to properly take in her beauty, he made the mistake of smiling at her and started the forthcoming explosion.

"Are you even listening to me?" she spat.

"Frankly, no. I tuned out about eight tapestries back."

"You are just – UGH – bloody incorrigible sometimes! A complete thickhead when you want to be!"

James furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that a type of bird in Australia or something?"

"Well, yes, but I'm using a different definition." She glared at him.

"And which one would that be?" he asked with a smirk.

"The one that implies how idiotic and difficult you are."

Continuing to smirk and rolling his eyes, James responded with, "That's fascinating Lily. Please, do continue your rant about how repulsive I am."

"Gladly! You're also a cheeky, arrogant _arsehole_ that can't keep their nose out of other people's business!"

The smile quickly slid off James' face.

"Gee, I'm _so _sorry I stopped Avery and Mulciber from sending you to the hospital wing!"

After sputtering incoherently for a few seconds, Lily burst out with, "I would've dealt with them just as well on my own! I didn't need you and your delusional little hero complex to come and save me. I'm not some damsel in distress!"

They had stopped walking at this point.

"So Mulciber holding your wand while he had you backed up against the wall was you _dealing with it_? You're lucky I showed up when I did!"

"I would've figured something out!"

James snorted derisively. "Like what? Punching Mulciber in the face? You still would have had to deal with Avery!"

"He's a dunce and I'm fast! I'd have had him on the floor before he even realized what had happened!" Lily crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why can't you just swallow your pride and say thank you for once? It's pointless for us to even be arguing about this! Face it! You needed my help!"

The atmosphere in the corridor grew quiet. In that tense moment James took on a look of frustrated exasperation and Lily looked as if she might spontaneously combust. As she took in his words, her expression radiated disbelief. Both were breathing heavily. They hadn't fought this way since the end of Fifth Year. Lily was the one to break the silence.

"You want me to say _'thank you'_ and be done with it?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT JAMES!" she shrieked.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE LILY?" he shot back, throwing his arms up.

Lily looked completely stunned. "_Why do I even care?_" she whispered.

James was triumphant. "Yes! Why do you care? You've never been this concerned before!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

It was James' turn to be stunned. He blinked twice and opened his mouth several times before he got out his genius reply.

"Wait, _What?! Since when?_"

"Are you kidding me? It's as obvious as a centaur stampede! I reckon even Peter knows by now, yet you are completely oblivious! Sirius is holding bets. Remus has known since the beginning of October. Professor Mcgonagall pulled me aside after class last week to bluntly tell me to stop ogling the back of your head in class because, apparently, 'it's getting out of hand'! _Snape_ came to talk to me yesterday because even _he_ has noticed how utterly infatuated I am with you! Peeves starts singing corny love songs nearly every time we pass him! I was the first one to get to you when that bludger hit you in the head during quidditch practice. Practice, James! Not a game! I stayed up in the Common Room all night last full moon to wait _for you_ to see if _you_ were okay. I even told you as much. I laugh louder when I'm with you. My cheeks turn an unsightly shade of pink. Marlene told me that _my eyes sparkle_. How much more upfront about it could I possibly be?"

Despite being entirely gobsmacked, James still had a few wits about him.

"Er – by telling me?" His lips quirked at the edges.

"But I – you – AGH – I just did!"

He was full-on grinning now. "I know."

Lily's shoulders seemed to slump in disappointment at that simple response. With a sigh, she abruptly turned on her heel to walk away when James grabbed her hand, turned her back around, and kissed her. He didn't know how long they stood there, nor did he care. All he knew was that her hands were tangled in his hair and that he would forever enjoy the feeling of her lips on his. But he still had something to say, so he was the one to pull away first.

"I love you too, Lily."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Review? :D **

**Let me know if it ended a little abruptly, I kind of get that feeling. **


End file.
